Shiki
by KTL-chan
Summary: [Spoilers tome 17] Ils sont quatre à débarquer, ou même revenir, dans la vie des Soma. Ils sont surveillés par deux autres personnes. Ils ont un vieux chef de famille sur le dos... et une mission à remplir.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Quatre regards

_« __Seul__ un __regard __peut __créer__ l'__univers__. »  
_Christian Morgenstern

Quatre regards.

Quatre regards qui se cherchent, se trouvent, se fuient.

Quatre regards.

Tous différents.

Quatre regards, liés par la vie, par la mort, aussi, et par une certaine connaissance des choses.

Quatre regards, qui pèsent sur leurs épaules.

Les leurs, et celles de ceux qu'ils sont venus visiter.

Quatre regards qui ont vu l'indicible.

Quatre regards intemporels.

Quatre regards si jeunes et si vieux...

Quatre regards, juste quatre regards.

Séparément, ils ne sont pas grand-chose.

Mais quand ces quatre regards fixent le même point, la même chose, ont le même objectif, tout devient possible.

N'est-ce pas ?

Tout devient possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Koori !

Koori, réponds !

« Quand on est tous les quatre, il ne peut rien arriver. »

C'est ce que tu disais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, alors... réponds !

Dis-moi que c'était vrai !

Qu'on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Koori, réponds !

Ne meurs pas !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Partie I : L'été**

Chapitre 1 : Cerné

_« Un bon élève est entouré par sa cour, un meneur est cerné par sa bande. »  
_André Lévy

Juin, première semaine

Koori se retourna brusquement. Il sentait quelque chose, là, dans le point précis de son dos qu'il était toujours incapable de toucher du doigt, même en se tournant dans tous les sens, quelque chose qui le gênait. Ce n'était pas matériel, mais...

Il se tourna brusquement, et son regard pâle et froid, d'un bleu de glace, rencontra celui, doux et vif, vert tendre, de Midori. La jeune fille lui sourit, et il lui répondit d'un signe de la tête, avant se retourner, songeur et légèrement soucieux.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Qu'est-ce que Midori, qui habitait Osaka, venait faire à Tokyo, au début de l'été ?

Il s'apprêtait à repartir sans avoir adressé la parole à sa cousine, quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« -Eh ! s'exclama une voix forte. Tu nous snobes, Ri-chan ?

-Ôte ta main de là, dit Koori, ou tu le regretteras, Akarui. »

Ledit Akarui se mit à rire, et s'appuya davantage sur son cousin.

Celui-ci soupira. Il ne manquait plus que...

« -Salut ! murmura Kareha, juste dans son oreille. »

Koori grommela. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous dans **sa **ville ?

Il y avait dix minutes, tout allait parfaitement, ou presque, parce qu'on était en été, et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette saison, mais bon, il était seul et tranquille ; et maintenant, il était… cerné.

Akarui continuait à l'utiliser comme porte coude, Kareha refaisait son chignon et Midori les rejoignaient en courant.

Oh, ce n'était qu'il soit mécontent de les voir, surtout Midori, mais bon...

Ce qui le gênait vraiment, en fait, c'était ce que leur arrivée signifiait.

Si ils étaient là, c'est que le vieux les y avait envoyés, et ce n'étaient pas de bon augure.

« -Alors, ça y est, dit-il platement. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une constatation, et cela fit rire Akarui.

« -Oui, dit le jeune homme blond. Ca y est. D'ailleurs, fit-il semblant de remarquer, il fait chaud tout d'un coup, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il rit de nouveau.

Koori soupira, encore. L'année serait longue.

* * *

Paf, paf, paf, paf, paf. 

L'homme avait plaqué, très vite, cinq photos sur la table. Il essuya la goutte de sueur sur son nez, remonta ses lunettes et lissa ses cheveux, dans un enchaînement de gestes machinal qui deviendrai bientôt un tic.

La femme en face de lui se pencha vers les clichés.

Sur le premier, une jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans souriait à l'objectif, ou à la personne derrière, riant presque. Elle avait des yeux vert clair, doux et tendres, et de longs cheveux bouclés d'un brun lustré. Elle portait une robe verte et un foulard blanc, appuyée contre un arbre. Elle avait l'air heureux ; sans doute, le photographe la connaissait bien.

« -Kounen' Midori ? » demanda la femme, sans même regarder son vis-à-vis, qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre autrement que par un « Oui » clair et précis.

« -Qui a pris cette photo ?

-Je crois que c'est Koori.

-Hum... »

Alors, sans attendre, elle passa à l'autre. Sur celle-ci, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années râlait, assis sur un canapé, un livre à la main. Ses longs cheveux blancs, attachés en catogan, ses yeux bleus et distants, ses lunettes ovales, strictes, tout en lui évoquait une froideur et une raideur toutes différentes de la première photo. Et pourtant, il y avait, dans le pli de sa bouche ou au fond de ses prunelles, quelque chose de doux et rassurant.

Elle secoua la tête.

« -C'est lui ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Oui... répondit l'homme. Kounen' Koori. Celui qui... »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête pour lui intimer de se taire, rien n'était sûr ici, et écarta l'image, pour arriver à la troisième, sur laquelle un jeune homme blond qui devait avoir dix-huit ans souriait crânement. C'était l'été sur la photo ; le garçon se contentait d'un short de bain pour seul vêtement, et semblait très content de lui-même. Il fallait tout de même ajouter, pour lui rendre justice, qu'il était doté de deux yeux outremer superbes et d'un sourire ravageur, ainsi, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, d'une belle musculature.

« -C'est Akarui Kounen', celui-là, dit-elle, un fond de rire dans la voix.

-Oui. »

Elle changea de nouveau, pour arriver à l'avant dernière photo : une jeune fille à l'air à la fois sérieux et étrange, habillée de rouge de pied en cap, et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat peu commun : bruns foncés, ils tiraient vers le rouge eux aussi. Elle était accoudée à un bar et semblait plongée dans ses pensées, un verre à la main.

« -Kounen' Kareha, dit la femme.

-Bel esprit de déduction, se moqua l'homme. »

Elle releva la tête, et le fixa.

« -Pardon ?

-Rien, éluda-t-il. Regarde la dernière. Elle a été prise aujourd'hui même. »

Elle se pencha sur le cliché. Cette fois-ci, les quatre jeunes gens étaient ensemble : le blond avait attrapé son cousin à lunettes par le cou, pendant que la rousse se coiffait et la brune courrait vers eux.

« -Beau travail. » dit la femme, avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil, avec un soupir. Elle releva un instant ses cheveux. Il faisait chaud. C'était le début de l'été, certes, mais... ah oui. C'était naturel, évidemment... Puisque _ça_ venait de commencer...

« -Il fera froid, cet hiver, dit-elle.

-En tout cas, pour le moment, il fait chaud, se plaignit l'homme en desserrant sa cravate. »

Ploc, goutte de sueur sur le nez. Pfou, lunettes remontées. Shhh, cheveux lissés. La femme regarda son manège, et dû se retenir pour ne pas pouffer.

« -Oui, il fait chaud. Normal, non ? C'est l'été... »

Et ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

« -Mais cassez-vous ! râla Kyo. 

-Kyo, tu n'es pas gentil, se moqua Shiguré.

-Lais-sez-moi-tran-quil-le, martela l'adolescent avec un soupir d'agacement.

-Voyons, Kyo, nous sommes là pour faire de toi un véritable homme ! s'exclama Ayamé. Grâce à nous, tu deviendras un prince glorieux et sensuel ! »

Kyo fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et le rire.

« -Pourquoi j'ai une impression de déjà entendu ? dit-il en se levant.

-Peut-être parce que l'as _déjà_ entendu ? répliqua Yuki en posant son sac.

-Pas faux. » acquiesça Kyo en baillant, avant de s'apercevoir **qui** il venait d'approuver.

Mais avant même que quelqu'un fasse un commentaire, Ayamé s'était précipité vers son frère et, lui sautant dessus, l'avait fait tomber.

« -Ano, dit Tohru en sortant de la cuisine, bienvenue à la maison, Yuki.

-Merci, lui sourit le jeune homme, à moitié écrasé par un Ayamé tapotant sur son téléphone portable.

-Tohru, s'écria vivement Shiguré, tu accepterais de nous aider, Ayamé et moi ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Tohru. A quoi faire ?

-A transformer Kyo en prince glorieux et sensuel !

-Tu es d'accord ? »

La jeune fille vira au rouge tomate, et se mit à balbutier des phrases sans queue ni tête, pendant que Kyo, écarlate lui aussi, s'était mis à courser Shiguré à travers la maison. Yuki soupira, puis décida de tirer la nigiri de là – et accessoirement son idiot de cousin, mais bon, c'était **vraiment** accessoire, vraiment –.

« -Honda-san, dit Yuki avec un faux entrain, je devais te faire réviser ton Anglais, aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens ? »

La jeune fille, éperdue, se tourna vers lui avec un regard plein de gratitude qui exaspéra Kyo.

« -Oui, merci, Yuki. Kyo, dit-elle, tu viens avec nous ?

-Hum... marmonna le chat. »

Il lâcha Shiguré, et rejoint Tohru, pendant que Yuki montait à l'étage et se laissait tomber sur son lit.

C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression qu'il faisait très chaud.

* * *

Les quatre cousins étaient maintenant assis à la terrasse d'un café, buvant respectivement un thé glacé, pour Koori, qui considérait qu'une journée sans thé était une mauvaise journée, une bière, pour Akarui, qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'une journée sans alcool ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, du jus de pêche pour Midori qui aimait tout simplement cette boisson et un cocktail bizarre contenant au moins une quinzaine d'ingrédients différents pour Kareha, qui jugeait que l'originalité était le fondement de tout. 

« -Bon, dit Akarui en posant sa bière, nos bagages sont à l'hôtel, là. Tu viens les chercher avec nous ?

-Vous ne restez pas à l'hôtel ? demanda Koori, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Kareha en haussant les épaules.

-Avec tout le fric que le vieux te file, tu dois avoir un grand appart, non ? » reprit Akarui, faussement détendu.

Koori se leva de son siège avec violence au point de renverser son thé, mais personne n'osa faire un geste pour rattraper le verre. Il était blême, et, quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était froide et coupante.

« -Je ne touche pas à ce qu'"il" met sur mon compte. Je ne veux pas être payé pour exister. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec notre famille. »

Sa tirade finie, il croisa les bras, mettant ses cousins au défi de le contredire.

« -Koori... chuchota Midori. »

Il la regarda. Elle avait l'air suppliant. Le jeune homme hésita. Puis il capitula d'un geste de la tête.

« -Très bien, dit-il. Akarui, trouve-nous un appartement.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien, répondit ce dernier en riant presque, avec toutefois quelque chose de tranchant au fond du regard.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux. Simplement, on va cohabiter ensemble pendant un an, mon grand. Et quoi tu en dises, ici, c'est moi qui décide, jeta Koori avec un sourire forcé.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Si tu ne le sais pas, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Kareha se leva, plaquant ses mains aux ongles laqués de rouge sur la table avec force.

« -Arrêtez, vous deux ! Je ne vous supporterai pas pendant un an à ce rythme. Akarui, file-lui la lettre qu'"il" t'a confiée, compris ? On n'y peut rien si ce n'est pas toi, son chouchou, qu'"il" a choisi pour diriger les opérations, ok ? »

Akarui s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Midori se leva à son tour. Le jeune homme blond était maintenant le seul encore assis et se sentait légèrement écrasé.

« -Vous êtes des idiots, les informa Midori avec rapidité. C'est cette année qu'on doit agir. On est des Kounen', que vous le vouliez ou non, et nous sommes nés dans cette famille. Je suis sûrement celle qui a eu le moins d'ennuis depuis sa naissance, mais les problèmes ne sont pas une raison ! Vous deux, dit-elle en désignant Koori et Akarui, vous arrêtez vos conneries, compris ? On le sait que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, pas besoin de nous le montrer davantage ! »

Elle partit à toute vitesse, bientôt suivie par Koori qui savait pertinemment que laisser Midori en colère seule dans une ville inconnue ne pouvait apporter que des ennuis.

Akarui, terrassé, était tassé au fond de son siège. Il leva un regard un peu craintif vers Kareha.

« -T'as pas assuré, précisa la jeune fille comme si c'était utile, avant de partir à son tour. »

Akarui grommela, puis jeta de l'argent sur la table, puisque, évidemment, ils étaient tous partis sans payer.

Il le savait, qu'il n'avait pas assuré, merci, Kareha. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Voir Koori lui rappelait les humiliations passées, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Même si, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, ce coup-ci, c'était sa faute.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Déménagement

_« __Trois __déménagements __valent__ un __incendie__. »  
_Benjamin Franklin

Juin, seconde semaine

Koori posa le carton qu'il tenait sous son bras gauche devant dans la troisième chambre, ou la deuxième, ça dépendait de quel côté de la maison on arrivait, en tout cas c'était celle de Kareha, et c'était tant mieux vu que le nom de celle-ci était inscrit sur la boîte. Puis il poussa une porte d'un coup de pied, pénétrant dans la véranda qui servait de couloir et desservait les différentes chambres, et parvint ainsi jusqu'à la chambre de Midori, dans laquelle il déposa le deuxième carton, celui qu'il avait calé sous son bras droit, ainsi que le sac qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur son épaule.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, puis repartit, croisant Kareha qui amenait à Midori une autre valise.

« -J'ai déposé une partie de tes affaires dans ta chambre, Koori-kun, annonça la jeune fille en attachant ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval.

-Merci. Je t'ai amené... le jeune homme fouilla sa mémoire. Trois cartons, un sac de sport, une valise et un puching-ball. Avec les gants qui vont avec, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il sans préciser toutefois qu'il n'avait pas du tout été surpris de trouver ça dans les affaires de sa cousine.

-Génial, lui dit-elle d'un air satisfait. Dis, tu as eu beaucoup de truc à mettre chez Aka-kun ?

-Akarui ? On peut dire ça, oui, dit-il dans un ricanement. Ce type a plus de fringue à lui tout seul que Midori et toi réunies... D'ailleurs, où est passée Mido ?

-Elle est allée réceptionner les paquets que sa mère lui a envoyés d'Osaka, en prenant au passage du liquide sur son compte, sinon on va être à sec... Il faudrait penser à ouvrir un compte commun. Même si je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de la laisser se promener seule dans le quartier... Cela dit, la banque et la poste sont à deux rues d'ici, elle devrait se débrouiller. Après tout, tu l'as rapidement retrouvée, la semaine dernière.

-Tu as raison. L'avantage avec Midori, c'est qu'elle se cache exclusivement dans les arbres... Hum. Pour le compte, si on ne le fait pas, il y en a qui vont vivre uniquement en squattant, comme leur idéal les pousse à le faire...

-On parle de moi ? » demanda une voix réjouie provenant de la chambre de Kareha.

Akarui passa la tête par l'embrasure.

« -C'est fini pour toi, Ha-chan, annonça-t-il à la propriétaire de la pièce. Toutes tes affaires sont là, normalement.

-Ok. Tiens, Koori, dit la rousse en passant le sac destiné à Midori à son cousin. Tu peux aller le mettre dans sa chambre ? »

Ceci dit, elle se dirigea vers l'avant du jardin, sans doute pour prendre d'autres affaires. Mais avec Kareha, on ne savait jamais exactement où elle allait, ni avec qui et encore moins pour quoi faire, et Koori avait depuis longtemps déjà abandonné l'idée de suivre ses mouvements, tout comme le père de la jeune fille.

« -Koori, demanda Akarui sur un ton qu'il tentait de garder neutre, j'ai toujours la lettre du vieux pour toi. Tu ne la veux pas ?

-Pas encore, Akarui, dit Koori en allant mettre ses affaires chez Midori.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu me la donnais, je la lirais.

-C'est le but, non ? souligna Akarui avec un soupçon d'insolence.

-Si je la lis, cela signifie que j'accepte cette mission. Il est là, le problème, avoua Koori en enlevant ses lunettes pour se masser les tempes.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà accepté cette corvée. Enfin, tu as déménagé, tu as renoncé à ton indépendance chérie et...

-Et on est des Kounen', je sais, reprit Koori avec lassitude. »

Le jeune homme s'était laissé glisser contre le mur transparent de la véranda. Son cousin vint s'installer à son côté.

« -Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, dit Akarui. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, ni quoi que se soit... Je crois juste que pour le moment, on est encore trop éloignés pour se comprendre. »

Koori le fixa.

« -Je crois aussi... »

Akarui se releva.

« -Je vais aller chercher...

-Akarui ?

-Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait finir par s'entendre, tous les deux. »

Akarui lui sourit.

« -On n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein ? »

Puis il partit.

Koori soupira de nouveau, laissant son regard errer sur le jardin. Non. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, tout comme il n'avait pas eu le choix lui-même, que se soit pour accepter de vivre avec ses cousins ou pour la mission qui leur était confiée.

Mais devenir ami avec Akarui, ça, c'était peut-être un choix. Un choix qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire tout de suite. Une chose qu'il pouvait reporter à plus tard. Ou un truc qui se ferait de lui-même sans qu'on lui demande rien. Il verrait.

* * *

Celui qu'Akarui avait pour habitude d'appeler le vieux regardait par sa fenêtre, lui aussi.

Il était las, rabougri et pas toujours de bonne humeur, bref, son surnom était plutôt bien trouvé, et surtout, il permettait à Akarui, qui était pourtant son préféré, de ne pas avoir à prononcer son nom.

A cet instant, le vieil homme se demanda depuis combien d'années quelqu'un l'avait appelé par son simple nom, après tout. Ca faisait très, très longtemps, et il ne se souvenait même plus de quand il avait entendu son prénom.

En fait, il s'interrogeait sur beaucoup de choses. Au crépuscule de sa vie, il lui était bien plus facile de voir ses erreurs et de les comprendre que trente ans plus tôt, quand il avait prit la direction de la famille Kounen'...

Il songeait à Midori, Akarui et Kareha. Et à Koori... Surtout à Koori.

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois si il avait bien fait de choisir le jeune homme pour diriger les opérations. Mais en fait, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix...

Comme cinq ans plus tôt, c'était maintenant ou jamais, et le mot jamais n'entrait pas dans le vocabulaire du vieux.

Donc c'était maintenant.

Il avait du procéder par élimination, pour savoir qui serait le meneur, et était arrivé à la même conclusion que la dernière fois.

Pas Midori. Trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop heureuse pour saisir une détresse qui la dépasserait certainement.

Pas Akarui. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'avait aucune illusion sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci était trop narcissique, égocentrique et trop gentil pour remplir la mission des Kounen'.

Pas Kareha. La jeune fille avait une tendance à la fugue qui l'énervait particulièrement. Son père était incapable de la tenir. Oh, elle était très calme la plupart du temps, mais... Non, Kareha ne convenait pas.

Il ne lui était donc resté que Koori. Koori, le plus âgé, le plus taciturne, le plus froid, le plus digne de confiance, aussi. Ah, si seulement Fukidasu avait accepté de revenir... Mais même lui ne pouvait l'y obliger. Néanmoins elle n'était pas là, et il avait en conséquence opté pour Koori, tout en sachant les risques que cela lui faisait encourir, à lui comme au jeune homme.

Et aux autres personnes concernées.

Mais le vieux était vieux, maintenant. Alors, les autres...

* * *

Yuki remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il les portait rarement, auparavant, mais depuis peu, il commençait à en avoir davantage besoin, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Shiguré. Enfin, ça énervait un peu Yuki, parce qu'il commençait à faire chaud, et porter des lunettes par ce temps...

« -Yun-Yun, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? »

Yuki darda sur Manabé ses yeux couleur violine.

« -Ne sois pas stupide. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider ce genre de chose.

-Mais si, voyons ! C'est à nous de faire à l'affiche, et...

-C'est Kimi qui fera l'affiche ! Kimi, Kimi, Kimi ! s'exclama Kimi (nda : incroyable XD) en battant des mains.

-Et évidemment, c'est moi qui me chargerai du texte, comme d'habitude, râla Naohito.

-Exactement ! cria Manabé, le regard étincelant.

-N'importe quoi, dit Machi à voix basse.

-Machi, ne nous gâche pas notre plaisir, pleurnicha Manabé.

-TON plaisir, imbécile ! s'hérissa Naohito.

-Celui de Kimi, aussi ! ajouta la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Le bonheur des niais tient décidément à peu de chose... décréta Nao en tournant la tête, les bras croisés.

-Machi a raison, intervient Yuki. C'est à la directrice de décider.

-Mais elle vient d'arriver ! Elle a autre chose à faire !

-Peut-être, mais c'est à elle de voir si il est utile de chercher des surveillants, pas à nous, reprit sèchement la souris.

-Yun-Yun, tu es méchant, gémit Manabé.

-Qu'il est bête, dit Naohito avec un air de dégoût sur la figure.

-Yun n'est pas méchant ! hurla Kimi. C'est toi qui es méchant, Manabé ! » ajouta-t-elle en frappant le jeune homme qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Yuki reposa ses lunettes et se massa les tempes, dans un geste très semblable à celui de Koori.

« -Bon. Je pense que l'on peut clôturer cette réunion, dit-il, l'air accablé.

-Et Kimi fera l'affiche ! »

Yuki capitula. Il serait toujours temps de nier devant la principale...

« -Oui. Kimi fera l'affiche. »

* * *

Midori sauta à terre d'un bond. Décidemment, pour se repérer, rien de mieux que monter dans un arbre...

La jeune fille posa son sac à terre et caressa le tronc. C'était un érable... Elle aimait bien ces arbres, ils lui rappelaient Kareha, par leur couleur et leur sorte de dignité pliable... Dans l'arbre à côté, un cerisier, les fleurs étaient bien écloses, maintenant, puisqu'on était en juin, et il était superbe.

« -Merci, souffla-t-elle à l'érable. Je vais retrouver la maison, maintenant. Peut-être. »

Elle ramassa sa sacoche, la jeta sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le sud. Au passage, elle lut quelque chose d'intéressant sur une affiche, nota le numéro qui était marqué dessus en pensant à Koori et arriva en vue de la maison.

« -Je suis rentrée ! hurla-t-elle en arrivant.

-Salut, dit Akarui, surgissant du salon, au milieu duquel s'étalaient des livres, des DVD et des figurines de Gundam.

-Où sont les autres ? » demanda Midori en regardant les dérivés de Gundam avec un fond de surprise.

Puis son regard passa sur la télé, qui était allumée mais sans le son.

Au bas de l'écran, une bannière indiquait que les fortes vagues de chaleur continuaient à se déverser à Tokyo. Midori détourna les yeux.

« -Koori fait la cuisine, et Kareha est sortie, comme d'habitude. Elle nous a demandé de lui garder à dîner.

-Je vois, répondit sa cousine avec entrain. Je vais aider Koori !

-Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que ça fait là ? dit-il en désignant les figurines.

-Non... Je suppose que tu les rangeras une fois qu'on aura tous marché dessus une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Tu commences à me connaître. »

Elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je commence à te comprendre, plutôt. »

Elle s'éloigna sans bruit.

« -Hey, Mido-chan !

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que finalement, cette année risque d'être drôle ! Enfin, plus que la dernière... »

Elle eut un sourire espiègle.

« -Drôle, tu dis ? »

Plus que celle qu'ils avaient passée ensemble cinq ans plus tôt, ça risquait d'être assez facile... Assez facile. Ou pas, qui pouvait savoir ?


End file.
